Brave New World
by xburningice
Summary: It all starts with the Caroline/Silas in woods. But instead of stabbing her he erases her memory. Now,Klaus finds her in the woods,and he see the second chanse for his love. Will Caroline remember everything? Will Klaus get the second chanse? All of that you will see if you just follow this story ;) POV: Generally, Caroline's
1. Intro

_**Guys,this is my first story,first chapter,so don't be too favorite,put review or follow and I hope you like it :)**_

**It starts with TVD 4x21 Silas/Caroline scene.**

"Come to New Orleans."  
Ughhh,when will he figure out.  
"What are you afraid of?",Klaus asked desperately.  
"YOU...I am afraid of you!"  
Klaus sighed. "Wouldn't be more accurate to say that you are afraid of yourself? Your darkest was right,wasn't she?"  
He came closer and closer to me. He was soo close that I could feel his breath. Klaus was so calmed and,and...i don't know,i maybe kinda admired him.  
But,wait a minute!  
"How do you know what Elena said to me?"  
*bump*  
What is he doing? He just pressed me to the tree. I feel my heart beating faster and faster.  
"But again,there is so much to be afraid of,isn't it? Like what will happen to you and your friend Bonnie if she doesn't stop hiding."  
OMG,that can't be,but it is.  
"Silas?",I said in disbelief.  
"WHERE IS SHE?",he screamed from the top of his lungs.  
What is he going to do? I am so freaking scared. I can just feel how am I shaking and I can't be,I don't wanna be scared again!  
"She is not at home,she is not anywhere,where is she?"  
What does he think? That I will betray my best friend? Seriosly? Like a bonus I can't even move,and say one word,I am just here shaking,like whiny little girl.  
I think he kinda reads my mind. He is calmer,and his eyes are becoming wide again.  
"Hey,you know what? You don't wanna tell me,she doesn't want to show up. So this will be her warning,because next time i will do something bad,you can't even imagine how bad thing."  
What? What is he going to do? He is looking for my eyes and starts to concentrate. OMG,he can't do it,can he? I mean he is not original,right?  
"I want you to forget about your friends,forget about Mystic Falls,forget about family."  
Nonono,he can't do this! He can't take away that from me!  
"Also...turn your human emotions off."  
Next thing what i remember is that through my body went some numb feeling,and I couldn't think,my brain was blocked. Also,I was hungry. I wanted sweet,tasty blood that come from the hot vein of human being. I wanted them to scream while I drank them.  
Silas looked so satisfied and happy with what he see.  
Last thing I remember is sound of breaking bones and snapping my neck.  
-


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you guys for reading,favorite-ing, following and for reviews. You gave me inspiration to do this chapter. Thanks for my baby,destinedflames,for helping me at you enjoy in 1st chapter of Caroline's new journey ;) **_

**Klaus's POV**

I am on my way to Mistic Falls to see what everyone's doing, and were they having some plan about getting rid of Silas. But instead of going like a normal person in a car, I am running through woods. It helps me clean my head. Anyway if they have plan, maybe I could help and that way make Caroline like me even more.

I know that she does like me, but she keeps denying it. I've never seen so stuborn person. Maybe that's why I like her. Anyway,I need to make her see that I am good choice for her.  
Ughh, I hate this feeling. I hate her being always in my head, but I can't help it.. Awe, look, now I am even hallucinating her. Here is she... lying on the ground with her neck snapped. She looks so peacefull, so realistic... Nope, I am not hallucinating. I swear I am gonna kill the guy who did this to her.  
I am walking as softer as I can towards her fearing that I might wake her up. I need to take her on some safe place, but where... Oh, I know, New Orleans!  
I know it's a stupid idea and I know she will hate me for this, and she will never want to see me again, but I just have to... At least I could spend a night watching at her "sleeping", she looks so beautiful like that.. I am taking her kindly and caring her to New Orleans. She is so soft in my arms, and I can see why am I in love with her...

**Back to Caroline's POV**

I woke up at strange place. I was on the soft bed with flower print and in one big room. The room was just... well you could say it was full.  
Walls were painted in beige, and it was so warm color. Across the bed was one dirty white wardrobe, it was so big and it looked so sofisticated with it's edges that was kinda curly.  
On the right was the window who had fluffy blue curtains and they were floating on the was night of new moon...Hmmm,nice night for eating. I licked my lips on this thought and with the speed of lightning I went to window.  
Ahh, that smell of the fresh innocent blood. I looked down and there was woman with the cut on her forehead. It was fresh. I was about to escape when I heard sooo familiar sound.  
"Where are you going,love?" he said. How dare he calls me his love.I don't even know...  
"You snapped my neck", I said calmly. I knew I should be angry or something,but I can't. I didn't care.  
"No, Caroline, that was Silas. I am real me,Klaus." the man said. He was recumbent on one of the wall and his hands were folded on his muscular chests. He had disheveled brown hair and green eyes. I don't know why but something on Klaus attracted me to him. He was hot that's for sure.  
"What did you say my name was? Caroline?" I asked. I don't remember anything from my life, I just know that I want blood and that Klaus knew me.  
"Yeah? Don't you remember?", he said with suspicios smile on his face.  
"No..." I said with same expression I had. Of course he thought I was kidding.  
Klaus looked at me with suprise on his face. "What do you remember,Caroline?", he asked carefully.  
I was thinking and bitting lip. "I just know that I am hungry,that my name is Caroline,and that you somehow know me."  
He was thinking and than he folded his face in the expression of realisation. He mumbled: "I can't believe...He isn't Original..."  
"I am sorry for breaking your genious moment, but I am really hungry", I said with raised eyebrow. Klaus kept rumbling.  
"Seriosly?", I said with high tone.  
"Oh, yeah, right, I will bring you something", he said annoyingly.  
_"Finally! I will get lunch!"_ I thought with satisfied face.  
"Here you are, drink!", he came back with some bloodbag.  
What the hell? I thought he will come back with something hot, some human being, not cold damn bloodbag.  
"What is this?", I said annoyingly.  
"A bloodbag, love, you always drink from this stuffs."  
I don't think so, but if he says that... I am taking bloodbag from his hands. I find tubules and I'm slowly drawing it near my lips with suspicious face.  
I look at him and his face gives away expectation. Gosh, he is handsome. I start drinking and some metal cold taste goes through my mouth. I can't take this,it's disguisting! And with this thought, I spill this blood out.  
Klaus wasn't suprised at all. Looks like he expected this.  
"I don't want this! This is so cold, I want blood from human vein!", I started yelling.  
"Shhh, love, you will wake up neighboors!", he said amusingly with forefinger raised in front of his pinkish lips.  
"You think this is funny?!"  
Klaus just rolled eyes.  
"No, Caroline, you forgot about everything and your human emotions are off, this is more serious than I expected. We need to bring old Caroline back. You need to turn your switch on. And blood from hot vein won't help for sure."  
I rolled eyes. Yeah, right, talk what you want but I need real human blood.  
He grabed me by shoulders and shaked me slightly. "Caroline,you need to promise me you won't drink from human!"  
"Okay, I promise, just leave me alone!"  
Klaus sighed. "Okay, I need to do something in city and you just stay here", Klaus pointed on the soft beige armchair with his raised eyebrows, than he turned his back. I sat on armchair with lightning speed.  
"Oh,Klaus?", I jumped.  
"Yeah,love?", he turned back to me.  
"Where are we?", I raised eyebrows.  
Klaus giggled and raised his hands. "New Orleans, Caroline, city of fun and celebrating!", and with that sentence he left.  
Oh, I believe it will be fun when I celebrate what I am. A vampire.

_**Sorry again for short chapter,but I seriosly promise next chapter will be much longer and much more amazing. And sorry for bad english,ill try harder. Keep reading ;)**_


End file.
